


Caden and Caleb: Gorgeous, Thy Name is a Stilinski-Hale Gene

by dereknstiles



Series: Caden and Caleb [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Babies, Caden Stilinski-Hale, Caleb Stilinski-Hale, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dereknstiles/pseuds/dereknstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles just take a few moments to admire their amazing genes on their little cubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caden and Caleb: Gorgeous, Thy Name is a Stilinski-Hale Gene

  

**Caden and Caleb**

_Gorgeous, Thy Name is a Stilinski-Hale Gene_

 

 

  

Derek looked, stared, gazed, watched, saw, gaped, gawked, viewed, whatever it was that was related to using eyes and just _seeing_ … he just couldn’t take his eyes off his sons. His newborn, pudgy, tiny, miracles named Caden and Caleb. He was sitting on the bed in the master bedroom, knees held together and hunched upwards. He was wearing a warm maroon henley and grey cotton sweats. His hair was unruly, eyes; sleep ridden and a four day old stubble was adorning his handsome face. He looked every bit like a new father with his little cubs perched on his legs.

His twins were a week old and they were bunched together in a gentle, warm cocoon of baby blankets. Their tiny hands were secured in white mittens while matching babyhug caps protected the delicate strands of dark hair on their little heads. They were dressed in white onesies. They were too little to explain whom they actually looked like. But from the looks of it they had Stiles’ pale complexion and their cute button noses were slightly upturned just like his and tiny moles kissed their delectably delicate baby skin.

They had Derek’s mouth, it looked like and their eyes were closed that particular moment or Derek’s would have been awed at the beautiful hazel-green-grey eyes they inherited from him. Derek never realized or acknowledged the beauty that were his eyes and always shooed Stiles off when he admired them or waxed poetic about them. But the first time his identical twins opened their eyes to look at him, Derek understood what Stiles was going on about. His eyes were beautiful. And they looked the most beautiful on his sons.

He wasn’t sure if his sons were werewolves like him and he honestly didn’t care. He had developed the insane habit of pinching himself and constantly peering at his kids to make sure it was all not just some stupid dream or his mind, playing tricks on him. He couldn’t believe he had a shot at a family again and he couldn’t believe he had a mate and kids. Derek was always a family guy; he belonged to a huge family before the godforsaken fire. But after that he didn’t bother to believe in the notion of love, let alone have the idea of building a new family again. But then something amazing happened to him. And it was called Stiles.

Derek surprised himself by falling in love with the spastic, hyperactive teenager with a motor mouth and ADHD. He was surprised he let Stiles break his walls and fill his heart with love again. And he was glad he did or he wouldn’t have been in the position he was at. Derek never felt such an intense surge of love ever in his life as he felt when Stiles smiled down at their little boys the day they were born. Stiles had been the last to see them because he was recovering from the C-Section he had been through. But when he finally did have Caden and Caleb in his arms, he began shedding happy tears and laughing that _‘I can’t believe anything can be this beautiful’_ laugh. He looked worn-out, exhausted and weak. His hair was tousled, he smelt like medicine and blood, but he never looked more beautiful to Derek.

He thanked God, he really did. He gave him his Stiles and his Stiles gave him his beautiful babies.

“Do werewolves have like heat vision I should know about but don’t? Like you know your body is always such a furnace, what about your eyes?” he heard the familiar, ever inquisitive voice of his husband and startled a little.

“Huh?” Derek said, finally taking his eyes off his sons and landing them on his mate who was smirking and folding the laundry in their room. Derek didn’t even hear him come. “Oh you know, I just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t burn a hole in our boys by looking so much at them.” He teased and Derek blushed.

“I don’t” he rolled his eyes, feeling stupid for having answered the stupid, ‘ _not meant to be a question_ ’, question. Stiles chuckled and set aside the basket, moving towards the bed. “I wanna snuggle too” he pouted cutely, kissing Derek’s cheek. The Alpha rolled his eyes again and watched as Stiles very gently and carefully held both their kids in his arms. He settled down between Derek’s legs, mirroring his husband’s previous position so that Caden and Caleb were perched on his’ thighs instead.

He scooted closer to Derek, leaning his back against the broad expanse of his chest. Derek placed his chin on Stiles’ shoulder and weaved his arms around Stiles’ which were holding their twins. They gazed down at their babies, shushing them slightly when they squirmed during the change in seating arrangement.

“Shh, shh, it’s ok baby” Stiles cooed softly, while Caleb whined a little, his voice so cute and just plain baby like. Derek smoothed his hand over his little chest and Caleb slowly settled down. His brother was still sleeping peacefully next to him, mouth agape a little. Stiles wanted to move forward and smother his kids with kisses but restrained himself looking at their sleeping forms. Twins equalled double the noise and double the workload. But thankfully the boys worked in sync. They ate at the same time, napped at the same time, almost pooped at the same time and so on.

“Can you believe it?” Stiles questioned, keeping his voice as low as possible knowing Derek could hear him anyway.

“What?” Derek asked, close to Stiles’ ear, making the younger spouse shiver a little. Derek smirked and kissed his ear shell lovingly.

“That we made them? How did we make something so damn beautiful?” he asked, awed.

“Well it did involve _us_ didn’t it? We’re good looking dudes, ofcourse our cubs would be beautiful too.” Derek reasoned, nuzzling his mate’s neck and pulling his family closer to him.

Stiles sighed in deep contentment. “I know, we did good.” he agreed, bowing down and taking in Caden’s scent.

There was a few seconds of silence when Derek decided to break it.

“What do you think they’ll be?” he asked Stiles and Stiles turned his head a looked confused at his husband.

“As in?” he enquired. Derek smiled and kissed his lips, “As in, werewolf or human?” he mumbled against his lips and Stiles smiled.

“Oh they’re werewolves for sure, just look at em!” he exclaimed and stopped himself from kissing his kids loudly so he smacked a kiss to Derek’s cheek instead.

“How can you say that so surely?” Derek questioned. Babies smelt like babies, werewolf or human. They had to be a little older to know what they are based on how their scents developed.

“Derek, seriously, they’re gorgeous babies. Hales have gorgeous genes!” Stiles said, and Derek snorted.

“Stilinskis are gorgeous too ya know” he said, sucking a mark on Stiles’ neck and Stiles repressed a moan, biting his lip. It was his turn to snort.

“You big dork!” he cooed fondly, kissing Derek’s nose.

“But seriously, I think it has something to do with the Stilinski-Hale combo. It kinda looks good.” Derek said, looking at their kids again. Caden and Caleb were blissfully unaware of how silly their dada and papa were being.

Stiles looked at them for a while, contemplating and nodded, a thoughtful expression etching his cute face.

“You’re right. It has something to do with the Stilinski-Hale fusion. They look even more gorgeous-er.” He nodded and Derek bit back a laugh.

“That’s not even a word babe” he smiled and Stiles shrugged, sighing as they looked at their tiny bundles of joy.

“It can be. And Gorgeous, thy name is a Stilinski-Hale Gene!” Stiles said dramatically and this time Derek did laugh, startling his kids who began wailing.

He got a sound scolding from his husband after they settled the cubs down again an hour later. But the moment was so worth it, he’d even take a bullet for it!

 

 

\----------

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS. Any resemblance to other works is purely coincidence.
> 
> Hey people, this is the sixth instalment of the twins series. The twins are one month old here and sleeping!!! :D :D :D
> 
> Hope you guys like it :D


End file.
